


Stripped

by ks_darkstorm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss was deep and animalistic.</p><p>Betaed by the lovely leashy_bebes @ lj.<br/>Any remaining mistakes are mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, yeah. Basicly just a whole lot of pr0n... I have no excuse.
> 
> Previously posted @ http://ks-darkstorm.livejournal.com/27364.html#cutid1

The kiss was deep and animalistic, all the pent up want seeping out between them as their bodies clashed together, tongues intertwining. It was better than any fantasy Merlin had ever had about the other man. Years of yearning breaking away in one unguarded moment. 

Hands groped at clothes, the garments falling off their bodies in heaps, the colours contrasting against the stone floor of the prince's chambers. Merlin grasped at Arthur’s hair, pulling the prince closer as he thrust his now naked body against him.

Arthur’s whole body pulsed with need, the hard length of him rubbing against the bone of Merlin’s hip, the tip leaking onto the pale flesh. Merlin’s heart beat franticly against his ribs - the very fact that he had this sort of power over the strong, proud man before him was more of a turn on than anything he had ever experienced before.

They fell to the bed, limbs tangled together, needing each inch of skin to touch. Arthur thrust down against him, all hard muscle and strong uncontrolled need, their cocks rubbing together in a searing heat.

He wants me, Merlin thought disbelievingly. He wants me just as much as I’ve wanted him.

Arthur grasped him in one large hand, fingers clenching around the pulsing length, his strength visible in every stroke. Merlin was out of his mind with want, never having had anyone before Arthur touch him like this. He could no longer keep the sounds within him silenced, long drawn out moans escaped his chest, filling the darkened room.

Both their bodies were overheated, hands groped at sweat slicked skin, the need to hold on to something at the forefront of their minds, the reality too much like fantasy to believe without something to anchor them.

When Arthur released him, his whole body trembled, lips kissed raw.

“Turn around.” The command left no room for argument. Merlin nodded, his body springing into action. He lay on his stomach, ass lifting up as he spread his thighs in a clear invitation, the temptation too much to resist. He felt Arthur behind him and turned his head to look at the man, Arthur’s groan magic to his ears. He watched as the prince moved forward on his knees, reaching out a hand to grip at one of Merlin’s hips just as the other hand moved to his cock, holding back his orgasm.

Arthur’s trembling hand moved down the curved swell of his arse, spreading his cheeks. Merlin drew in a startled breath and closed his eyes, face heating. His breath came out in long gasps as he felt the hot digits of Arthur’s fingers move against the tight skin of his entrance. 

He had dreamt of this continuously, with only his own fingers to bate the need, but no dream could hold up to the reality.

“Arthur please, do it, please.” He managed to choke out, legs spreading wider with want as he felt Arthur push in with one long, thick finger. It was buried in one swift movement, Merlin’s body giving no resistance. Merlin panted, cheeks flushed as his body adjusted to the foreign evasion.

“God Merlin look at you, taking my finger inside you.” His words where followed by the steady pump of his finger, breath laboured. Merlin moaned, aware of every movement within him, the stretch of his hole as it made ready for Arthur’s cock.

“Ahh…Arthur.” 

Arthur swept his finger in small circles, adding another one as soon as he felt Merlin’s body begin to respond. Merlin started to thrust back on the fingers penetrating him, loving the feel of Arthur’s kisses as he swept them across the length of his spine. He wanted more, so much more, and in his jumbled mind he managed to gasp out words to that effect

“Please Arthur,” he breathed; the sound of his gasps a complete match to Arthur’s own.

The third finger stretched him wider, the slight beginnings of pain shooting through his spine only to be swallowed up by his need. He nearly sprang off the bed as he felt Arthur stroke something deep inside him, he bit the feathered pillow beneath him in order to try and stifle his yell.

“Found it.” Arthur breathed out against his neck, voice smug as he kept up his movements.

“Arthur!” Merlin sobbed, his whole body on fire.

When Arthur pulled his hand away, his fingers slick with oil, Merlin whined at the loss.

“That’s enough,” Arthur said, voice barely human, the sound shooting straight to Merlin’s cock, making it twitch painfully. 

Arthur’s large body shuddered as he slicked his erection, barely able to handle the touch of his own hand, the sight of Merlin spread out in front of him stuttering his heart. He moved behind him, gripping his hips as he began to push in.

The first nudge of Arthur’s cock made Merlin bite his lip bloody, he held his breath as he felt Arthur begin to push all the way in. The ring of muscle inside him gave way for the head of Arthur’s cock, he gripped the bed sheets in his hands, head thrashing back and fourth.

Their was pain, a deep ache spreading through his body but it soon changed to pleasure. Once Arthur was fully buried in him to the hilt, he shifted at the intrusion, relishing at the feel of Arthur’s huge cock inside of him. 

“Arthur.” He needed to voice the name, needed to say something.

Arthur started to thrust in and out of him, laying claim to his body. It was fast and hard, their bodies moving as one against each other.

“Harder!” Merlin managed to get out. There was a stunned silence for a few seconds before Arthur sprang into action, he lifted Merlin up by the waist, pulling the slighter man flush against his chest as he plunged up into the willing body.

Merlin flung his head back, exposing the pale length of his neck, loving the feel of Arthur’s arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Arthur bit at his neck, leaving bruised flesh in his wake. Merlin turned his head, seeking the other man's lips. Their tongues battled together, stroking against each other as Arthur tried to dominate the kiss. He gave up, feeling Arthur drop his hand down, beginning to fist Merlin’s aching length. 

It was unlike anything he had ever imagined, Merlin moved back onto Arthur’s cock then forward into the tight circle of his hand. It was as if his whole body was on fire, his moans and gasps ripped out of him just as his orgasm hit. Arthur following only three thrusts behind.

Merlin felt wrung out, the only thing that kept him from falling was Arthur’s arms wrapped around him, and the length of him still tucked inside. He shuddered as Arthur stroked his thighs and stomach, rubbing his seed into the overheated skin as he kissed up the side of his abused neck.

They breathed each other in, the scent of their seed filling the room. Merlin whimpered slightly as he was lifted off of Arthur’s cock and lowered gently to the bed. 

He would be sore for days. The thought warmed him.

They lay together as their skin began to cool, kissing and touching each other in wonder. Merlin never wanted this to end. Right here, right now, was perfect.

“If things were different Merlin, I would make you my Queen,” Arthur said, firm voice penetrating the silence that had settled over them. “As it is, that could never happen, but I want you to know that you’ll always have a place at my side. And no other shall ever warm my bed.”

Merlin lifted himself up onto one elbow, eyes boring into Arthur’s own. He felt a deep swell of happiness shoot through his sated body and leant down, drawing Arthur into a long, deep kiss. After a few minutes they pulled apart, faces flushed.

“I’d look stupid in a dress anyway.”

 

End


End file.
